1. Field of the Invention
Neuraminidase (also known as sialidase, acylneuraminyl hydrolase, and EC 3.2.1.18) is an enzyme common among animals and a number of microorganisms. It is a glycohydrolase that cleaves terminal alpha-ketosidically linked sialic acids from glycoproteins, glycolipids and oligiosaccharides. Many of the microorganisms containing neuraminidase are pathogenic to man and other animals including fowl, horses, swine and seals. These pathogenic organisms include influenza virus.
Neuraminidase has been implicated in the pathogenicity of influenza virus. It is thought to help the elution of newly synthesized virons from infected cells and assist in the movement of the virus (through its hydrolase activity) through the mucus of the respiratory tract.
Inhibition of glycolytic enzymes such as one of the neuraminidase are objects of the invention. Compositions capable of such inhibition are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by influenza virus and other neuraminidase utilizing organisms. Because neuraminidase cleaves sialic acid residues from a variety of biomolecules, compositions capable of such inhibition are also useful for inhibiting the cleavage of sialic acid residues from biomolecules. Accordingly, preparation of compositions capable of inhibiting neuraminidase is also an object of the invention.
An additional object is to provide compositions useful in preparing polymers and surfactant and for use in other industrial processes and articles.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Itzstein, M. von; et al.; Nature 1993, 363(6428), 418-423, discloses the rational design of sialidase-based inhibitors of influenza virus replication.
Colman, P. M.; et al.; International Publication No. WO 92/06691 (Int. App. No. PCT/AU90/00501, publication date Apr. 30, 1992), discloses anti-viral compounds that bind neuraminidase.